The Legend of Spyro: The Fire Within
by Trinity the Dragon
Summary: Set after the game; Dawn of the Dragon, after a long hard battle with Malefor, the dragon elders think that a resurrection of the The Dark Master returns into another dragon to cause and wreck havoc in the The Dragon Realms. Contains SpyroxCynder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here it is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction; this was on deviantart; I am w1ngzFire if anyone wants to know; *cough* whatever. Anyway! I decided to change the title, (how many times do I have to change a title?) to...**_

_**[The Fire Within] - The Legend of Spyro: The Fire Within, looks pretty awesome to me, anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lost Cause**

**"I love you." whispered the former terror of the skies'**

**Spyro with one last powerful shot of Fury, leapt into the air and slowly the world was reconnecting itself like a puzzle. The world was once again in harmony, in peace, all thanks to the purple one.**

**"Well young dragon, where might you be?" presented as the new Chronicler, Ignitus.**

**Flying through the meadows, are of course the young dragons', Spyro and Cynder.**

**The young dragons' were sitting on the meadows, watching the clouds roll by.**

**"Spyro, you've been quiet, is anything bothering you?" Spyro didn't give an eye back at Cynder, not a word.**

**"Well Cynder, it's just that, I've lost someone that was really close me." Cynder sighed, "Spyro, I know it's hard seeing Ignitus go, but he wanted us to move on, give hope for the future." "Cynder is right," thought to himself.**

**The purple dragon stood up and stretched his wings. "Spyro, where are you going?"**

**Cynder getting up, and standing in front of Spyro. He stared into the sky, when he noticed dark clouds moving by, a low rumble from the sky was heard.**

**"We should really get some shelter," Both dragons' took flight right from the spot where they stood, both of them scanning a good shelter to protect from the rain. The purple one dove down to a small cave and the dragoness' followed suit. There was another rumble of thunder, then a bright flash of lighting, then the water came pouring down.**

**Both dragons' were wet but they made it before the rain came at it's hardest.**

**Spyro shook off the remaining rain off his scales, and looked around the small cave, it was pretty cozy,**

**Spyro thought. "Well, I suppose we can rest here for the night and we can set off first thing at morning,"**

**The black dragoness' sat down and the purple dragon sat with her. "Spyro, are we going back to see Sparx and the others?"**

**Spyro nodded a 'yes'.**

**Cynder's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing them after the battle had been won, "It's been a long time since I've seen them, I hope they manage without us," Spyro chuckled, "Don't worry Cynder, we'll be there by mid-day, and I'll be glad to see my dragonfly of a brother." Both dragons' laughed.**

**"Anyway-" then Spyro fell to the ground, Cynder was shocked to see the purple dragon just fall like that, and walked up to him, "Spyro?" She nudged him, but he didn't wake up.**

**"Where am I...?" Spyro thought to himself, "Wait, this looks familiar, he looked around and saw the elements he mastered and a well at the middle, "This must be... The Chronicler!" Spyro jumped into the portal and landed where he stood before; "Spyro... It's been a long time." a mysterious but familiar voice was heard, "Reveal yourself!" Spyro commanded. "Welcome back, young dragon." Ignitus spoke. "Ig- Ignitus!" he was astonished by his former mentor to be alive. "Spyro, we have little time, I need to tell the other guardians that I am well, but we have a better problem ahead of us, I've feared that another dragon has tapped into convexity, I will tell you everything once you get back to Warfang!"**

**"Ignitus, I understand that we faced many foes, but could this be another reincarnation of Malefor?" The purple dragon asked. "Spyro, I will tell you everything you need to know, I promise you this." and Ignitus started to fade away.**

**"Thank you, Ignitus." Spyro said.**

**Spyro slowly woke up, "Spyro, it seems you were talking to Ignitus, and something about Malefor?" asked Cynder with her head cocked slightly.**

**"Cynder, I'll tell you everything when we take flight back to Warfang, right now, I feel really sleepy," Spyro yawned and took his spot in the cave and the dragoness' took her spot beside Spyro.**

**Before Spyro closed his eyes, he looked at the former terror of the skies and whispered; "I love you." and closed his eyes.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**A young dragon wandering the wilderness, his horns similar to the purple dragon but they were white, extremely sharp and hot, his tail was covered in ice and a burning fire could be seen inside, a yellow underbelly and his scales a hot red color. He heard a twig snap and bolted as fast as he could, he could see a faint image of ape's in the tree and coming for him, fast. The apes caught him to him and surrounded him in a small circle.**

**"Well? Aren't you going to attack me?" yelled out the dragon in a defensive stance.**

**The leader stepped out of the shadows;**

**"Very well dragon, if it is your death wish," a split second those words were spoken a dozen of apes started to charge at the young dragon.**

**The young dragon leapt for the air and shot out a bright light of immense power; far more superior of The Dragon Savior's fury. Everything around him was blinded with the light and the apes were killed by the heat the dragon gave out.**

**"Heh, the name's Trinity the Dragon, sorry for killing your stupid worthless apes," Trinity turned around and looked at the leader of the apes who was stunned by his ability but shook that thought away from.**

**"You die now dragon!" the ape leader called out and threw a spear which directly hit the dragon directly in the chest and with that the ape escaped back into the shadows.**

**Blood ensued from the crimson dragon, coming out the where the spear entered, he realized that if he took it out, there would be a less chance he'll make it, he struggled to get up but managed just barely. Trinity staggered for a bit clutching the spear, it hurt to move, but he had to find help and fast...**

**He started to limp his way towards a cave at the edge of the forest, his breathing now shallow from moving, twenty minutes have gone by and the dragons vision was getting worst, he couldn't see without seeing double of everything, with one last breath, he collapsed on the dirt and with a his final breath he closed his eyes into darkness.**

* * *

_**Is Trinity dead? What cave is he walking towards? Why are these questions being answered now? You should be answering them! Go, answer them! Please R&R, I would love to hear your feedback; btw, can anyone give me a better writing tool rather than wordpad? I mean Windows Word thingy whatever it's called doesn't work for me! SO HURRY AND HELP ME!**_

_**Trinity 'Rin' the Dragon out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dang, it's great to be back again, I just got my access to my computer again because I broke my old one, now I'm using a laptop, feels much more safer! I present you, Chapter 2! I took consideration of the reviewers and tried to make it more detailed and finally I can use Microsoft Word, I feel so happy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A strange feeling...

As the sun began to creep over the horizon, a glint of sunlight hit Spyro's eyes; he began to cover his head with his paws to continue his doze but realized that he and Cynder had to return to Warfang. The purple dragon slowly rose up to all fours and began to stretch while giving out a nice soothing yawn; he directed his attention to the black dragoness sleeping just a few feet away from him. Spyro slowly and carefully with all his might reach the side of his sleeping dragoness but failed because of his claws that made a tapping sound every time he put his paw on the rock floor. Cynder perked her head up to see Spyro looking at her with a loving gaze, she blushed when she saw his eyes connect with hers. The black dragoness sat on her haunches and began to yawn after her peaceful sleep, she wiped the tears after the yawn.

"Well Cynder, I guess it's time we flew back to Warfang, we got a day or two before we arrive there and we need to know which way we're going to go." Spyro said. "Awww! We just saved the world and we have to go back home already?" Cynder said overdramatizing, the amethyst dragon just rolled his eyes. "Well Cyn, we do have to tell Guardians what happened with the battle of Malefor and also of the return of darkness." Spyro said walking out the cave of the mouth with the ebony dragoness following closely behind him. "Okay... If it's for the benefit of the realms and for us but remember this, if I get tired during the flight, you're carrying me. Do you understand?" The purple dragon nodded as they walked out of the forest.

* * *

Trinity laid against the ground and dirt, blooding seeping away from him but slowed down from him trying to cover up the wound. He knew surely that he was going to die and prayed to the ancestors that he would be return to his family and friends that were slain by Malefor. Trinity knew for sure that Death would consume his soul forever; he gave out one last tear and closed his eyes, waiting for that moment when it would arrive.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder continued on, trying to find their way out of the forest. They decided that going by foot was not accomplishing anything great. Both dragons decided that flying would achieve them to their goal, it took them half a minute to reach the edge of the forest. They both flew down gracefully and touched down, Spyro and Cynder could just barely see Warfang in the distance and they were heading to their destination. Suddenly, just close by, Spyro saw a dragon lying in the dirt with a trail of blood coming out of him. He signalled Cynder and they both ran as quickly as possible to aid the fallen dragon. "Cynder, we need to help him! He's going to die if we don't do anything about it!" Cynder nodded and quickly found some red crystals. "Here Spyro, these should stop the bleeding, we need to get him to a healer, and fast." Cynder said. Spyro got to work and placed the healing crystal right on top of the dragons wound, the wound started to become smaller and smaller and the bleeding ceased. The purple dragon quickly brought the dragon onto his back and signalled Cynder to fly back to Warfang.

* * *

A few hours later, Spyro was exhausted from carrying the dragon on his back; they decided that the meadow just a couple of miles from Warfang were a good place to rest. Spyro carefully took the red dragon from his back and placed him lying down on the grass. Spyro and Cynder took their position together lying on the grass with their tails entwined. "Spyro, I've never seen another dragon so similar to our age," The purple dragon blankly stared at the unconscious dragon, his body only had a few wounds on them but nothing to serious. Spyro snapped back to reality and quickly answered the black dragoness, "I know, we're just a few miles from Warfang, by tomorrow he'll wake up and answer some questions." With that, the sun set beyond the horizon and the two dragons laid there in harmony, enjoying each other's company until the realm of dreams swept them away...

* * *

Trinity began to stir in his sleep, "Leave me alone!" Malefor grinned and gave out a light chuckle. "I can't let you leave yet, you must fulfill this task, wipe out that purple dragon and the traitor." Trinity threw a fireball at the great dragon, "You cannot harm me! I am more powerful than you; you shall finish what I have started!" Malefor began corrupting his mind, filling it with darkness, Trinity's body began to change, he kept his body but his color became a darker shade of red, his eyes became bloodshot with hate. "Excellent, two days from now, you will make friends with Spyro and "The Traitor", after a few months, you will kill them. Do you understand your tasks?" "Yes, master." Trinity said with a cold and dark voice, and then he fell into the darkness of sleep until morning arrived...

* * *

I've tried to make this story not that confusing, I'm sorry if it does confuse you, it is my first fanfic and I'm seriously trying to make it better. I still to tweak and probably need a lot of help before I can actually write something better. Anyway, no flames, none of that. Please review, you guys are the people that help me to write and continue writing! Thanks.

~Trinity


End file.
